The invention relates to a lighting fixture, particularly an emergency light for lighting at power failure with portable structure and design for versatile purposes.
Generally a conventional automatic emergency light is fixed at its holder without portable structure. Normally it has two lamps permanently fixed to the light fixture. Thus neither of the lamps may be removed for lighting at some other direction. Therefore, its application and function are limited.